


Mr Golden Sun

by Wonderjam



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, gratituous smut in chapter 2, no plot just fluffy smut, specifically wake up blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam
Summary: Sunday morning, when Kurosawa and Adachi get to have a lazy day and enjoy each other's company.  It's a fine day for a wake up blowjob.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friends. Long have I been reading all kinds of smut on the internet. And yet, I've never written any! It's time to put an end to that. This is my first ever smutfic. I'm a bit nervous because I'm not quite sure how to do this but I know I put effort into writing it because I've tried to edit multiple times.

_Warm, soft, cozy. He feels so secure._

Adachi nestles back into the warmth behind him, and an arm tightens around his middle, a gentle breath tickling the hair on the back of his neck. 

Adachi slowly blinks awake. A neat, clean bedroom, with blue sheets. It never gets old, waking up in Kurosawa’s bed, nestled in Kurosawa’s arms every morning. It’s still early, the first gentle rays of sun just peeking through the thin curtain and casting shadows on the ground that reach slowly for the bed. Still drowsy, Adachi reaches down to brush his fingers over Kurosawa’s warm hand, enjoying the feeling of being so cherished as Kurosawa sighs in his sleep and pulls Adachi even closer. Adachi smiles, trying to contain the happiness threatening to bubble out of his chest and rests his hand on top of Kurosawa’s, trying not to wake him. He closes his eyes again. Sunday mornings were special. There were no sudden work dinners or client meetings and they could both bask in a lazy morning together. Even Kurosawa, who normally got up early on weekdays, was still asleep.

Adachi shifts lightly, turning around to look at Kurosawa. He carefully drinks in the rare sight. It’s not often that he’s the first one awake, and he’ll be damned if he falls back asleep now and misses the opportunity to admire how peaceful Kurosawa looks when he sleeps. By no means is Kurosawa a complete mess in the morning, but to see him without the neatly combed hair, the pristine waistcoat and looking so at peace when he doesn’t have to put up a perfect front, Adachi feels something stir within him. He feels lucky that he’s the only one who gets to see Kurosawa like this, a whole different side to him only for Adachi. A lock of hair has fallen over his eyes and Adachi reaches out to brush it back, hardly daring to breathe for fear of shattering the moment. Kurosawa stirs and Adachi freezes, but he settles a moment later and pulls Adachi closer. Adachi releases the breath he’d been holding and continues to study Kurosawa’s face. Sharp cheekbones, tall nose, soft lips… lips that had kissed Adachi breathless, sucked marks into his skin just under his suit collar… Adachi blushed at the memory. He gazed thoughtfully at Kurosawa again. 

Kurosawa was always so considerate, always putting him first and doing things for him, and Adachi really wants to show his appreciation. Kurosawa sighs and shifts against him in his sleep, legs unconsciously tangling with Adachi’s. Adachi suddenly remembers an idea they’d jokingly discussed, under the heat of Kurosawa’s intense gaze, but Adachi had laughed it off at the time having never thought of something like that before. A moment later, Kurosawa followed, letting it go immediately after he sensed that Adachi probably wasn't ready. Always so considerate, never rushing Adachi or pushing him into things he wasn't ready to try just yet. _Well,_ Adachi thinks, it seems like a good idea now, and he wants to try. No time like the present. 

He moves carefully out from under Kurosawa’s warm grip and Kurosawa moans softly at the loss. Adachi freezes, but thankfully Kurosawa rolls over onto his back and settles into the pillow again, breathing even. Even better. Adachi could watch Kurosawa’s peaceful sleeping face forever but right now, he’s on a mission. He slides lower under the covers, and lightly skims his hands over the waistband of Kurosawa’s sweatpants. He’s really going to do this. Adachi feels a slight thrill at the thought of it, he’s in control now, wanting to make Kurosawa melt. He hooks his fingers over Kurosawa’s pants, hoping his fingers aren’t too cold, and eases them down. Adachi peeks up, and somehow, Kurosawa is still asleep. Adachi feels a shiver of excitement. 

He takes Kurosawa's cock in his hand, gently coaxing until he’s half hard. Sticking his tongue out, he licks lightly at the underside of the head while pumping his hand slowly. Kurosawa is completely hard now, and Adachi watches as he furrows his brow slightly and breathes out a shaky exhale. Adachi licks a long stripe from root to tip, takes the head of his cock in his mouth and starts swirling his tongue around in earnest. 

He doesn’t have perfect technique or anything, but he notices the little details. Like the way Kurosawa’s muscles would twitch as in inhaled sharply, trying not to buck into Adachi’s mouth as he lightly tongued the underside of his cock, or the way Kurosawa would gaze down at him, bleary eyed and open mouthed in pleasure whenever he would twist his hand _just so_. Adachi filed every little detail away in his mind, eager to learn just how to take Kurosawa apart. 

Kurosawa makes a noise from above him, and Adachi glances up to see him press his head back into the pillow, eyes screwed shut. He bobs his head and takes more of Kurosawa’s cock in his mouth, watching for his reaction. A low moan escapes Kurosawa’s mouth and it’s like music to Adachi’s ears. 

Kurosawa wasn’t necessarily loud when they had sex, but he liked to talk, liked to heap praise on Adachi. Adachi wasn’t used to it at first, hearing Kurosawa compliment him endlessly, whispering his name like a prayer, but now he finds that he loves to hear Kurosawa’s voice, wavering _(looking up at Adachi, who was riding his cock, like he hung the moon and stars),_ rough _(pressing Adachi into the mattress, snapping his hips and murmuring sweet, filthy things in Adachi’s ear)_ and absolutely ruined with pleasure, and Adachi especially loved how he would always try to control himself in the beginning and get embarrassed when a particularly slow drag along his cock would pull a filthy moan from his throat. 

By now, Adachi was quite confident that he’d be able to quickly make Kurosawa lose control by the end of it _(his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as he moaned in pleasure, or hands possessively gripping Adachi’s waist, breathing raggedly and biting his shoulder)_. Adachi feels himself growing hard, but he bites back a groan and the urge to touch himself before turning his attention back to Kurosawa. 

Adachi wants to make him lose control now. He licks at the underside of the head as Kurosawa clenches his long fingers in the sheets and shudders, but somehow his eyes are still closed. 

_This calls for drastic measures,_ Adachi decides. He pulls off for a moment and Kurosawa whines right before Adachi takes him down again, as far as he can manage, and the whine turns into a low, drawn out groan. The sound goes straight to Adachi’s cock and he goes straight back to bobbing his head, using his hands where he can’t reach, and glances up to see Kurosawa, looking flushed and wide eyed down at him. Adachi stills.

_Kurosawa was having a very nice dream._

Adachi’s mouth was warm and wet on his cock and it felt so real. This was nothing new, as Kurosawa from time to time would have some pretty raunchy dreams which involved Adachi. But as good as dream Adachi was, it wasn’t as good as the real thing. Could never even come close. Kurosawa sighed contentedly, thoughts swimming languidly with Adachi. Still, he might as well enjoy the dream his subconscious had gifted him.

He grabs at the sheets as Adachi takes him even further, opens his eyes to look at Adachi and… _wait._

Kurosawa blinks, suddenly very much awake. He finds himself staring at a very real Adachi who is looking back at him, cock in his mouth, and all of a sudden he realizes just how achingly hard he is. 

Kurosawa’s tongue darts out, mouth opening and closing a few times. “Is… am I dreaming?” he whispers, partly to himself, and Adachi, face flushed and mouth full of cock, simply pats his thigh and goes back to sucking. Kurosawa is watching him now, unable to take his eyes off Adachi, and slowly lifts his hand to cup Adachi’s cheek, curl his fingers in Adachi’s soft bedhead. Adachi, not breaking eye contact, hollows his cheeks and drags his tongue upwards, just the way Kurosawa likes it. Kurosawa throws his head back and moans shakily, fingers tightening in Adachi’s hair. Adachi swirls his tongue over the head, working the base with his hands as Kurosawa gasps, visibly trying to contain himself. “Adachi, I’m really close,” he warns, and right as he’s about to crash over the edge, Adachi pulls off with a pop and licks his lips, looking innocently at Kurosawa. 

“Good morning.”

“Good… Adachi, you can’t just say that,” Kurosawa splutters. He looks dishevelled, hair messy and shirt riding up, a pretty pink flush high on his cheeks. Adachi feels a twinge of pride. Kurosawa seems to remember himself and immediately loosens his grip. “Ah, I’m sorry –! “

Adachi rolls his eyes fondly at Kurosawa. “Guide me,” he says, and swallows Kurosawa down again. “Ah!” Kurosawa’s mouth falls open, eyes screwed shut, and his expression makes Adachi realize that he's painfully hard. He bobs his head even faster, feeling Kurosawa tense beneath him, one hand gentle and trembling at the back of Adachi’s head, letting Adachi take the lead and god, Adachi loves him. 

“God, Adachi, you’re incredible, I love you so much,” Kurosawa is babbling at this point and Adachi can tell he’s close. “I’m going to come, Adachi,” Kurosawa chokes out, gently trying to pull him off, but Adachi locks eyes with him, pins the other hand he knows Kurosawa is going muffle himself with. Then, still looking up into Kurosawa’s glazed expression, Adachi hollows his cheeks out and sucks. Hard. 

Kurosawa comes so hard he sees stars, back arching as he comes down Adachi’s throat with a cry. Adachi does his best to swallow him down, tonguing him through the aftershocks until Kurosawa collapses back on the bed, chest heaving. As he pulls off, Kurosawa still has his eyes closed, one hand over his forehead as he catches his breath. _He’s beautiful,_ Adachi thinks, and feels proud that he’s the only one who can ruin Kurosawa like this. 

Kurosawa still looks dazed, but he’s pulling insistently at Adachi now. He swipes a thumb across Adachi’s lip, cleaning him up, and pulls him in for a kiss. “That’s one way to wake up,” Kurosawa said, breathlessly. Adachi shoves his face into Kurosawa’s chest, suddenly embarrassed, and feels the rumble of gentle laughter as Kurosawa hugs him close. “Hey,” comes Kurosawa’s voice from above him, fond and amused. He pulls Adachi up playfully bumps their noses together. “Good morning.” Kurosawa is smiling radiantly at him and Adachi can’t help the silly smile that spreads across his face. 

“What have I done to receive such a reward first thing in the morning?”

Adachi snuggles closer. “I like you, that’s all,” he teases, shivering as Kurosawa slides his large hands across his back, feigning hurt. “Oh dear. You only _like_ me?” Kurosawa leans over to press light kisses to Adachi’s neck and Adachi can feel the mischievous curve of his mouth against his skin as Kurosawa works his way to Adachi’s collarbone. 

Kurosawa flips them over so that he is on top of Adachi, looking down at him with a razor-sharp smile and that intense, predatory look in his eyes. Adachi is suddenly very aware of the ache between his legs. “Well then, let me show you just how much I like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi gets railed that's it that's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait, there's more! Thank you for all the encouragement and kind comments I got on chapter 1. It has encouraged me to try and write a part 2, and I did get extremely carried away and start writing flashback smut scene within smut scene (after editing, I decided to just cut it out and save it for another fic haha). It took a while, but I hope you enjoy my efforts on this chapter. I'm really grateful for the warm support from this fandom! <3

“Let me show you just how much I like you.”

Adachi gazes up at Kurosawa, remembering the time he had fallen sick and Kurosawa had come to his flat for the first time to take care of him (more like half guided, half dragged Adachi back, a protective hand on his back. Adachi felt weirdly comforted by the flurry of worried thoughts he could hear that was just so… Kurosawa. He was entirely certain that Kurosawa would have carried him bridal style for the entire journey if he’d only asked). 

They’d ended up in the same position then. Kurosawa, all sharp angles above him, body tense and their noses barely an inch from touching. Adachi remembers being transfixed by the flex of his jaw, the subtle shaky exhale and the blazing look in his eyes, like he wanted to devour Adachi right then and there. Adachi had frozen up then, but Kurosawa, ever the gentleman, was back on his feet and apologizing before Adachi could even process the thoughts rushing through his mind. Right now, though, the situation is blessedly different and he’s got plenty of time to savour the delicious sight of a smirking Kurosawa above him, eyes sparkling with mischief and adoration. He can’t help but grin lovingly at Kurosawa, and Kurosawa melts immediately, all pretence of being hot and flirty lost in an instant. 

“Ahhh,” Kurosawa whines, burying his face in Adachi’s shoulder. “It’s unfair to be so cute, you know.”

Adachi giggles and wraps his arms around Kurosawa, relishing in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. “I know, and I’m going to use my powers for bad,” he says, carding his fingers through Kurosawa’s silky hair. 

Kurosawa snorts, face still buried in Adachi’s shoulder, and the movement creates a delicious friction against Adachi’s cock. Adachi yelps, unable to stop himself, desire suddenly crashing him back down to earth and spreading like jolts of electricity through his body. 

Kurosawa stills, Adachi can feel him grin against his shoulder. He props himself up again and the devilish smile is back on his face. 

“Adachi~,” Kurosawa singsongs. 

He’s trailing his long fingers down Adachi’s chest and Adachi fails to hold in a shiver. A nervous laugh bubbles up from his chest and he squirms under Kurosawa’s ticklish fingers. 

“What are you doing?” he mumbles, trying not to laugh.

“You’ll see,” is the quick reply, followed by a wink.

Adachi rolls his eyes, about to say something along the lines of still being _extremely turned on_ , and would Kurosawa _just fuck him please_ , but the words catch in his throat as Kurosawa finds his nipple, drawing light circles as his mouth descends on Adachi’s neck. He sucks at a spot below Adachi’s jaw, teeth lightly scraping the skin, soothing it with his tongue. Adachi writhes, pinned under Kurosawa and completely at his mercy. Another bite.

“We have work tomorrow,” Adachi says breathlessly, tilting his head up to give Kurosawa better access anyway. 

_Kiss. Lick._ “You can wear my scarf.”

“Better make it count, then,” Adachi breathes, and Kurosawa pulls away to grin at him. 

“Your words, not mine.”

And his mouth is working at Adachi’s collarbone, fingers relentless, dancing with teasingly light strokes over Adachi’s torso and swiping over his nipples as he continues to suck marks everywhere he can reach. 

Adachi squeezes his eyes shut, breathing hard against Kurosawa’s ministrations. Kurosawa was the most attentive of lovers, had long, quick fingers and a wicked mouth. Adachi remembers their first time, falling over one another into Kurosawa’s apartment, cheeks red from the cold and giddy with indescribable joy, the sound of fireworks ringing in their ears. 

That night, Adachi, shy but determined, asked Kurosawa to take care of him and Kurosawa, open mouthed and disbelieving, had fiercely promised Adachi the best of care, eyes growing dark as the request sunk in. True to his word, Kurosawa had really taken his time with Adachi, taking things slow and gentle and eager to learn Adachi’s body, cataloguing everything from every twist of his hand that would make Adachi whimper and hiss out shaky breaths, to feathery swipes across the head of his cock that made him close his eyes and moan softly and the way he would groan loudly before shoving his fist in his mouth as Kurosawa thumbed at the velvety skin on the underside. Kurosawa had only been murmuring gentle praise and encouragement out loud, but his thoughts had been running a constant monologue of absolute filth and it was the only thing Adachi could focus on. He’d shyly, breathlessly mumbled that he wouldn’t mind if Kurosawa said some of it out loud and Kurosawa froze for a second, seemingly having forgotten that Adachi could hear his thoughts. But he recovered quickly, grinned at Adachi and taken to it with enthusiasm. He was quite good at it, too. It was the best night of Adachi’s life, and they could barely keep their hands off each other for a while after that, both of them hungry for more. Kurosawa was a fast learner and soon became very acquainted with Adachi’s body, knowing just how to take him apart with a few deft strokes and a twist of his fingers, leaving Adachi trembling and crying out in pleasure. 

Adachi blushes at the memory. Right now, he’s never been harder in his life and Kurosawa’s body is a warm, tortuous weight pressing down on his cock. He bucks his hips involuntarily, seeking more than just the light, unyielding pressure, and almost cries out when Kurosawa lifts himself up onto his elbows and takes the pressure away entirely. Adachi’s cock springs up, flushed prettily pink and leaking precum onto his stomach, the cold air a startling contrast to Kurosawa’s warm body. Kurosawa grins, Cheshire cat like, settles himself between Adachi’s legs and playfully taps his cock. Adachi gasps. “Eager, are we?”

“Do it already,” Adachi whines. 

Kurosawa’s grin sharpens for a second, then he puts on an exaggeratedly confused expression. “Sorry, what exactly is it you want me to do?” His eyes are twinkling with mischief, and Adachi loves it when he’s playful. Except right now he’s too impatient.

Adachi swats at him, groaning as he flings an arm out in the direction of the bedside table, groping around for the lube. “Just fuck me already,” he groans. “Hm,” Kurosawa curls his fingers around Adachi’s cock and he twitches, bucking his hips up and keening. “Sorry, didn’t quite hear that. Could you repeat it?”

Now is not the time for embarrassment. Adachi needs relief and he needs it now, from his infuriating but gorgeous and extremely skilled boyfriend. “Yuichi, I swear to god, if your cock isn’t in my ass in the next minute I will - mmph!” 

Kurosawa surges up, crashing his lips to Adachi’s as their cocks brush together, and Adachi realizes that Kurosawa doesn’t need any extra encouragement despite having just come down Adachi’s throat a few minutes ago. Adachi huffs out a laugh as Kurosawa pulls away, eyes wild. “Really?”

“I can’t hold myself back around you,” Kurosawa breathes. He uncaps the lube, warming it in his hands while Adachi watches him. “Hurry up,” he whines. 

Kurosawa just chuckles, the bastard. 

He nudges Adachi’s legs apart, circling his rim as Adachi hisses and tries to push back on his finger. Kurosawa watches his face carefully as he presses a finger into his hole at last, and Adachi nearly sobs in relief. “Another, please, please,” he gasps, needing more, and Kurosawa is sliding in a second finger, long digits deep in Adachi and rough fingertips stroking relentlessly over the spot that makes Adachi see stars. Adachi is choking on pleasure, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He’s chanting Kurosawa’s name now, eyes glassy. “Yuichi, Yuichi, I need your cock, please,” and Kurosawa swallows hard, sliding his fingers out and Adachi whines at the loss, bucking his hips up, seeking any contact at all. 

Fingers shaking, Kurosawa uncaps the lube again, not taking his eyes off Adachi as he carelessly squirts a small puddle into his hand. He tosses the lube aside, both of them barely registering the thud it makes when it lands somewhere on the floor. Kurosawa wraps a hand around himself, hissing at the contact as he slicks himself up. Adachi squirms impatiently, eyeing his cock hungrily and watching the muscles in Kurosawa’s lean arms flex as he manhandles him, pulling Adachi easily onto his lap and lining himself up. 

Adachi’s eyes fall shut as he feels Kurosawa's cock circle his hole before pressing in, mouth falling open in a silent scream as Kurosawa hisses, sliding in inch by glorious inch until he bottoms out inside Adachi. Adachi gasps and cries out, throwing his head back into the pillow as he arches up to accommodate Kurosawa’s cock. He shakes in relief, revelling in the stretch and the feeling of being so incredibly full, a wave of pleasure tingling at the base of his spine. His cock is making a proper mess on his stomach now, angry red and weeping. Kurosawa watches him, kiss swollen lips parted, transfixed by Adachi’s teary eyed and flushed face as he writhes on the bed, impaled on Kurosawa’s cock. 

He’ll never get enough of the sight. Maybe one day Adachi would let him take a picture. He would stash it away, look at it when the nights were long and lonely on business trips… beneath him, Adachi moans and tries to push back on Kurosawa’s cock and Kurosawa snaps back to the present. “Only you can get lost in a daydream about me when I’m right here,” Adachi says breathlessly, both fond and exasperated. “Fuck me already, or I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” 

An image of Adachi riding him, taking his pleasure from him flashes through Kurosawa’s mind and he swallows hard. “Come on,” Adachi whines, high pitched and desperate. Kurosawa doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out until only the tip is inside , Adachi gasping at the delicious drag of his cock against his walls, and promptly slams back in, setting a furious pace. Adachi cries out, moaning as Kurosawa’s cock drives into his prostate again and again while all he can do is lie back and take it. Kurosawa’s large hands are gripping his sides tightly, fully in control, not letting up as his hips snap into Adachi at a punishing pace. His hair is messy, falling into his face with an expression of intense focus directed at Adachi, fully focused on Adachi’s pleasure. He’s gorgeous, Adachi thinks dazedly. He’s not going to last, he’s already so, so close, nerves alight and hyperaware of everywhere Kurosawa is touching him, heat coiling in his lower belly. 

Kurosawa knows all his tells, sees him screw his eyes up tight and watches as he quivers, muscles tensing. He exhales sharply at the glorious sight, frees a hand to wrap it firmly around Adachi’s cock and strokes upwards. Adachi’s orgasm comes barrelling into him like a freight train. 

“Ah, Yuichi!” Adachi sees white, tension in his body snapping like a taut rubber band as he arches up like a bow, fingers digging into the bedsheets as Kurosawa continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Distantly, he can hear someone screaming and belatedly, through the haze, realizes that he’s the one screaming as he shakes uncontrollably, coming in thick spurts all over Kurosawa’s hand. 

Kurosawa keeps stroking him until he’s twitching with overstimulation and weakly pushing Kurosawa’s hand away. Kurosawa makes to pull out, but Adachi stops him. “I want you to come, Yuichi,” Adachi breathes, “I want to feel you come inside me.” Kurosawa stares, open mouthed, and groans. Adachi will surely be the death of him. He firmly grabs Adachi’s hips again, Adachi gasping at the sudden movement as his cock slides even further in and starts fucking him again, chasing his own pleasure. "Kiyoshi, god, I love you," Kurosawa is groaning, he’s so close to coming again, and Adachi wraps his legs around his waist, whimpering as Kurosawa’s face screws up, hips stuttering as he comes inside Adachi, cock twitching as he buries himself in Adachi’s ass with a loud moan. He exhales harshly, panting as he collapses on top of Adachi. 

For a while, the bedroom is filled with the sounds of them breathing hard, lying together in the aftermath. Kurosawa heaves himself up again to cup Adachi’s face and pull him into a gentle kiss. Adachi is still very blissed out, smiling against Kurosawa’s lips and Kurosawa chuckles at the fucked out expression on his face. He pulls out, apologetically stroking Adachi’s thigh as he hisses at the sensation, tenderly sweeps Adachi’s hair off his forehead and climbs out of bed while murmuring something about getting a washcloth. 

Adachi is floating. 

He doesn’t have the energy to open his eyes, tingles of pleasure still dancing up and down his body and muscles pleasantly sore. 

Some part of his mind registers the sound of running water, the rustle of clothes, Kurosawa padding around in his slippers. Adachi sighs, relaxing and sinking even further into the bed until he feels like he’s melting into it. He’s incredibly content, happy to just lie boneless in bed for the rest of time. Kurosawa comes padding back and Adachi cracks an eye open. Kurosawa’s eyes are soft as he takes in the sight of Adachi sprawled on his bed, neck littered with possessive red bites, marks on his hips and cock softening on his belly. He looks utterly debauched and Kurosawa is overcome for a second looking at a sight straight out of his fantasies. 

“Kiyoshi?” Kurosawa whispers. “I’m going to clean you off now, okay?” Adachi drowsily mumbles a vague acknowledgement, still drifting as his eyes slide shut again, and there is a soft, warm washcloth against his skin and he almost cries because Kurosawa had wet the washcloth with hot water to keep him comfortable. Kurosawa works with gentle, deft strokes, tucks Adachi into a fresh pair of underwear and pulls the covers around him, padding off again to wash up. Adachi is drifting off, missing Kurosawa already and he can’t help the tiny whine that escapes his throat. Kurosawa must have heard, because his gentle hands are on Adachi a moment later, soothing him. Adachi settles instantly as the bed dips and Kurosawa slides in behind him, pulling him snugly to his chest and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

Later, after sleeping in, they’ll wake up to sleepy kisses and laugh over breakfast together. They’ll spend the rest of the day in each other's company, and the week after that, and the month after that, and... well, Adachi would be happy as long as Kurosawa stayed by his side. He nestles further into Kurosawa’s embrace, feels Kurosawa’s arms tighten around him and smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed \o/ I was fanning myself like crazy while writing lol. Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming (Kurosawa especially) to my first smutfic. Hope you enjoyed \o/


End file.
